


Where We Go… When We Come Apart

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Don't mind me I'm just sitting here doing... this?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For behold I burn in the fires of rare pair hell no matter what fandom I write for!, Light Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, This is what happens when I start to lose my mind, Yeah... I'm going to go sit in a hole now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Sebastian fell in love with the farmer without even knowing it was happening. And when it did, he found more than he ever expected.
Relationships: Elliot/Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Where We Go… When We Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> "pterodactyl screech" Okay, so I'm the kind of person who actually LIKES to be in my house. I bleeding LIKE it! But I was jist sitting in the dark, in my jammies, last night and realizing I hadn't gone out and done anything since St. Patrick's Day and that was a freaking month ago! THIS is what happens when I start to go stir crazy and start playing too much Stardew Valley! Do not blame me! "more inarticulate screeching"

“Ha! Ahh!” I made the sounds, back arching up off the mattress, as my fingers dug into the shoulders of the older man above me. His skin was slippery with sweat and golden, a stunning counterpart to his long, blond hair. He usually wore those strands so orderly, so in place and perfect, but not tonight. Not now.

Now they were dripping down over his pretty shoulders, to tickle my face, while we both panted. Eyes glassy and fogged with need and desire. “Mehhahhh!” the sound tore out of me, my back aching again and hand slipping off a slick, round shoulder, to grasp at a surprisingly toned arm, as he struck at that place in me, yet again. That particular place inside, which made me feel I was going to black out if he kept touching it.

“E-elliot!” That was more gasp then anything, and I bit my own lip, to try holding back the further sounds I wanted to make. Bit my lip and threw my head back, tossing it from side to side on the pillow.

The slightly larger man paused a moment, breathing hard and looking down at me. I wiggled a bit, trying for more friction, more movement _somewhere_ because stopping when I was so hard, so close to the point of release, was nearly unbearable and almost hurt. But our eyes met, and the haughty and somehow delicate and fragile novelist brought his lips down to press behind my ear, making me moan a little and turn my head, bearing my neck for further attention, while the man began thrusting again, movements slow, more languid than they had been. Things that made me whine and whimper because they were agonizing and not quite enough. I locked my legs around him and, unmeaningly, wracked my nails down both his arms, but it wasn’t enough to encourage him to go back to his faster pace.

It was a funny thing. Three years ago, when Elliot had first arrived in Stardew Valley and Pelican Town, I never imagined I’d find myself like this with him. But then, I was a bit too young to be taking interest in someone like this at the time. Three years had changed things. They’d seen Elliot become an almost established part of town life and they’d brought a new farmer, who people said was wanted by the spirits. Whether he was or not, Wind’s presence in the valley had altered things.

For so long I’d thought the only one for me was Abigail. I’d always been close to Sam, but we’d never had feelings like this for each other. I’d never had feelings for another man at all, until Wind had worked his way into my life. Slowly, steadily, the way a tiller of the earth minded the plants he coaxed from it, Wind had kept tenderly working his way into my heart. Even when I was unfriendly to him in my way with people I didn’t know, he just kept coming back. And soon we were talking about comic books and the Solarion Chronicles and frogs and my bike. It was the day I found him standing in the rain on the pier, his face turned up to the gray, weeping sky, the drops running off of his face unminded, his long, deep-black, almost subtly blue tinted hair slicked back with it, that I knew. Knew he wasn’t like the rest, knew what I felt for him was more than friendship.

There was only one problem with that. Only one thing that sent me to my room, staring at the ceiling with tears pooling in the corners of my eyes and running out when I squeezed my eyes closed.

Wind was married to Elliot.

And that was a problem I didn’t even want to overcome. I never wanted to break up a marriage. But I couldn’t stay away, either. And when I finally brought Wind on the bike ride I promised him, I showed him the place I never brought anyone. And I told him I’d never felt this way about another man.

Then I’d started crying because I was a fool. He’d hate me, I was sure. Or feel he needed to stay away.

Wind had done neither, though.

He’d held me, then brought me home to the farm and Elliot. Somehow, I’d found myself sitting between the two men, listening to them talk, and realizing I was, incredibly, being brought into their circle. Included in their partnership, it I wanted to be. If I was amendable to that.

I’d been stunned. Of course, I had. I’d shook my head and stumbled home. Too shocked to comprehend. Too… just too much.

Things had been blurry after that. I found myself wandering around my house and the river near the mine, aimless and absent. What saved me and frightened me at the same time was both Wind and Elliot coming at odd times, separate and together, to talk with me and tell me to come back, when I was ready.

I didn’t think I would. Not ever. But I was broken apart. I was _coming apart_ , and I had nowhere to go. Nowhere but _there_. To the farm. So, I found myself there, of course. Not long after the first time when I’d run off, I was back.

Most of me was lost, confused. But Elliot found me and invited me in and, somehow, I’d found myself cuddled between the two men. Crying but calming down all at once. I’d slept in their arms.

After that, it was like they were both courting me. Wind and Elliot. And despite myself, I found my heart changing. I was less apathic and, while still unsure, more willing to see where this went.

It went to me in Elliot and Wind’s bed, soon enough. First with Wind because it was him I loved, but… but with them both quickly. Because it was impossibly hard not to love the man Wind picked. The two of them together… the three of us… it felt right, and I let it be. I accepted it.

What people thought I didn’t concern myself with. We were the three of us one. I loved them both and found myself loved in turn. While I didn’t live on the farm, the Mountain was close enough I found myself there nearly every day and found myself in one or both their arms just as often. It was where I felt at home, where I belonged, for better or worse, where I went… when I came apart.

Wind had always seemed able to put me back together when I was feeling not enough, when I felt no one saw me. When I was alone. He was there, and he put me back together. Elliot began to do the same after our relationship began and…

And.

“Please!” I moaned a little, turning my face into his shoulder and feeling myself tremble under him. “E-elliot! I- I need you to-”

Wind’s hands combed through my hair and Elliot sped up. And it was all over in a moment. Dazed, I was being drawn up into Elliot’s arms and turned to the side, while he whispered soft things to me and Wind snuggled up to my front, smiling at me and kissing the salt of sweat off my lips. In a little while, it would all begin again, and it’d be Wind I was gasping up at, and I was fine with that.

I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
